ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Bizarra
.]] Bizarra is a fictional character owned by DC Comics. She is a distorted version of the superhero character Wonder Woman, based on the Superman villain Bizarro. She is a very simple minded being and speaks in reverse of what her true meaning is. Fictional background Silver Age Bizarro-Wonder Woman was first shown as a member of the Bizarro Justice League team of social misfit heroes that inhabited Bizarro World.DC Comics Presents #71 (July 1984) Their home base is an abandoned submarine at the bottom of the sea. The team consisted of Bizarro, Bizarro Wonder Woman, Bizarro Yellow Lantern, Bizarro Aquaman, and Bizarro Hawkman. Batzarro had left the team to form the superhero group "The Insiders", a Bizarro version of the Outsiders team. In the story Bizarro was bored being able to defeat his fellow Justice League members so he creates a Bizarro version of the villain Amazo. Amazo steals the powers of the Justice League, including Wonder Woman, and helpfully gives them to ordinary citizens of Bizarro World. After realizing the folly of his actions, Bizarro convinces Bizarro Amazo to return the powers to the proper persons. Modern Age In 1986 DC Comics introduced a storyline titled Crisis on Infinite Earths. That company-wide story arc erased the established history of almost all DC Comic's characters. Bizarra was then re-introduced as part of an all new Bizarro Justice League team.Action Comics #856, 857 (November-December 2007) (which included Bizarro, Batzarro, Bizarro Flash, Bizarro Hawkgirl, and Bizarro Yellow Lantern) They live on the square shaped planet Htrae which is populated entirely with Bizarro type humans. At one point Bizarro Hawkgirl tied up Bizarra (in that story referred to as "Wonder Woman") with her own lasso. It was explained that Bizarra's lasso had the ability to force anyone tied by it to tell only lies. Bizarra seemed to be romantically interested in Bizarro but the feeling wasn't shared as Bizarro was in love with his world's version of Lois Lane only. During the storyline it was shown that due to the exposure of Htrae's blue sun, Bizarro gained the ability to create new Bizarro life-forms. Whether Bizarra was created by Bizarro or was a pre-existing character is unclear. Bizarra is later shown to be working for the villain Monarch.Lord Havok and the Extremists #3 (February 2008). She, along with several other variant super-heroes, torture Tracer mercilessly. Bizarra ends the battle by hanging Tracer with her lasso to a fire escape by his neck. Other versions All Star Superman In 2005 DC Comics released the All Star line of comics. This line is not in continuity with the other comic book titles released through DC Comics so its storylines have no impact on Wonder Woman's generally established comic book history. In the title All Star Superman, a Bizarro Wonder Woman is introduced.All Star Superman #8 (August 2007) Generally she is a 4 to 5 foot tall statue carried around by Bizarro on various Bizarro Justice League missions. Bizarro explains that Bizarro Wonder Woman started out as a beautiful baby who turned into an ugly cheap clay statue. Thus she has the opposite life of the traditional Wonder Woman who started out as a clay statue of a child who was transformed into a flesh and blood woman. Despite being an inanimate statue, Bizarro insists that Bizarro Wonder Woman is a good team player. Powers and abilities Similar to Wonder Woman, Bizarra possesses super-strength and lightning quick reflexes. She also possesses a lasso that forces anyone tied by it to lie. Other media '' animated series.]]An earlier animated version of Bizarra was shown in an episode of the 1985 television series The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians titled "The Bizarro Super Powers Team". In the episode Bizarro decides that his world of Bizarros needs more heroes than just Bizarro Supermen. He takes a duplicator ray to Earth and makes Bizarro duplicates of Wonder Woman, Firestorm, and Cyborg. Planning on taking them back to protect Bizarro World, Mister Mxyzptlk convinces Bizarro to train his new friends on Earth, which causes havoc for the real Super Friends. In the episode Bizarra is called Bizarro Wonder Woman and is voiced by actress B.J. Ward, who also voiced Wonder Woman. Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:DC Comics Amazons Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:DC Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:DC Comics characters who can fly Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional doppelgängers Category:Fictional characters with mental retardation Category:1984 comics characters debuts